Aftermath
by TheGodmother2
Summary: After the season 3 finale - pure speculation on what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: After the emotional season finale, my thoughts of what may come next, a purely speculative multi-chapter fic with some Walt and Vic shipping, of course. I can't thank Craig Johnson enough for creating such wonderful characters for all of us to enjoy. As always, your reviews and comments are cherished. _**

Crack.

The distinctive delayed sound of a long gun in the distance, I turn, an owl greets me in silence, the Plains Indian sign of death; of ones remembered, of ones lost, a visit from the other side. I hear Martha calling to me; saying good-bye, sending her love to me, her plea for me to resist my fleshly urge for revenge. I am motivated by my failure to protect her but reconciled that the mystery is over. This is my right I tell her, my right to exact revenge, my right as her husband to set the world back in balance. Am I wrong for wanting to set this right with the world? It makes me a less than perfect man but a man just the same. Blood will be shed. Men will die.

The tools to exact my revenge are loaded in Bullet and as I head out the drive to the Four Arrows the urging in the pit of my stomach leads me toward the sound of the shot. The lawman temporarily overpowers the man inside of me. The owl guides my spirit. In the far distance pillows of dirt kick up a cloud a mile long and as I close the distance I recognize Barlow Connally's distinctive black Land Rover covering ground but in a hurry. The Land Rover beats me to the paved road by a ¼ mile and is relentless in its speed toward town. My 277 pounds of torque aren't enough to close a reasonable distance and stop it so I follow Barlow into town temporarily derailed from my mission of justice.

I catch up to the Land Rover, which is nearly sideways at the emergency entrance of Durant Memorial. The back door opened, blood smeared all over the backseat, and the familiar noise of medical chaos. If the blood is in the back, it means more than one person; my lawman has full control of my thoughts and emotions. I walk down the hallway and see a familiar shape from the back. A disheveld and distraught Branch Connally stands in silence as the nurse pushes him backwards.

"Deputy Connally, let us get to work."

Branch turns into me. He is covered in blood, judging it's not his own, and looks at me with painful grief stricken eyes.

"Walt."

In full lawman effect, hands on my hips, hat pulled down, "Branch", pointing to the small emergency room, "whose is in there and what happened?"

His jaw set, tears welling into sincere pools of regret, "My dad." Branch nearly collapses and I catch him.

"Branch, are you hurt? Branch, Branch." I hold him up as he regains his balance. I guide him to the overused worn chairs and we sit. We sat here before when Cady was fighting for her life.

"Are you hurt" my hands cover his chest but I don't find any entry or exit wounds.

"No, Walt. I'm ok."

"Mind telling me just what the hell happened?"

"I have a lot to tell you, Walt but I don't know if you will believe me. Especially, after all that has happened."

"Did you do something stupid, son?"

"No, but I did something I never thought I would do."

I sit down next to Branch. We sit in silence.

"I think I need to make a statement, Walt."

"Ok. You want your lawyer?"

"No, I don't think so. A lawyer can't change what happened and what I have to say. It's time, Walt, time I accept the man that I am no matter what everyone else expects from me."

"Here or the station?"

"Here is fine. I would like to keep tabs on my Dad, you know."

"Yup"

Branch lays out the entire Godforsaken story about Barlow's involvement with Jacob Nighthorse, David Ridges and Miller Beck. How his dad tried to kill him but the younger man got his shot off first deflecting Barlow's long gun and wound up wounding his father. I believe him. My blood boils under the surface and I can feel it rising.

"Walt, you need to know that I didn't know anything and that I am sorry. I am truly sorry for all of this. Standing out there in the middle of nowhere with my Dad I told him I wasn't like him but what I didn't say is that I am a lot like you. I know I am because I want to be. You are more of a dad to me than my own father. I know I disappointed you, let you down, and made a mockery of the star you have over your heart. Please, forgive me. Please." Branch breaks down and pulls on my coat searching for peace, forgiveness and solace. He is searching for an understanding that I can't give him. He is facing demons. Demons, that take on different shapes and sizes, but every man must slay or be slayed by them.

His sobs are audible as he clutches my chest.

"Branch. I don't have the answers and I can't forgive Barlow for what he took from me."

He shrieks, "I know. I so sorry."

"Branch. Look at me son."

Branch looks up his eyes red and swollen, snot running down his nose. He looks 8 years old.

"I will walk this road with you. I will be by your side."

He collapses in my arms again as a wounded little boy with his world destroyed. In many ways, it is but he will come out the other side because he has found his voice and what it means to be a man. For all of his failings, in the end, I think he will be a good one.

Doc Blumfield ambles out into the waiting room and gives us a quick update.

"The surgical team is working on Mr. Connally. He will make it. The buckshot did not appear to penetrate any major organs. You can relax and I will make sure you are updated."

Branch turns to me, "Walt, let me help you bring down Nighthorse."

I study Branch. Study him fiercely.

"We do it my way."

"There's no other way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Branch, I should tell you that I am really sorry about your father but I won't let this pass and he will have to pay for what he did."

"I understand, Walt."

We stood in the sterile hallway. I was sizing him up. I admit it. Searching his eyes for any hint of non-truths. Trusting my gut and a quarter century of law enforcement experience I decided to put Branch in play.

"Stay here with Barlow. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Ok, I will check in with you later."

I headed out to the Bullet and had to fight my desire to go ahead with my original plan and deal with Nighthorse straight away with a rifle round to the head. I want to kill him. The urge rises up inside of me nearly strangling every decent thing about me. My hate is palpable. Now that I have more of the story, hopefully, the whole story I know that more people will pay. Pay dearly for what the stole from me.

The neon light from the Red Pony illuminates a faded red in the distance. Henry keeps the sign on during the day because as he explains it the Wyoming weather changes its mind more than any woman he ever met. I stride through the double western doors and eye the Cheyenne Nation behind the bar. We make eye contact and he knows it is serious. I see him excuse himself as I head straight for his back office door. Once inside, I can barely contain the rage I feel, and my skin feels as if it is coming off the bone.

"Walter, what is going on?"

"I found out the entire story behind Martha's murder and I had to come here because I want to kill Nighthorse and Barlow Connally. I want to see them suffer, Henry. I want to put them in the ground."

"Barlow Connally?"

I tell Henry the entire plot nearly word for word.

"And you believe Branch? Do you think this is a ruse to get out of the trouble he is in?"

"No, no I don't. Maybe if Barlow was going to die or was dead maybe but no I believe him."

"Is it possible for Barlow to hate you that much after all of these years?"

"Apparently, so. I know he hated Martha for choosing me and not him but I never thought he meant what he said 25 years ago. He said he would soon see her dead than with me."

I want to break something. I want to hurt somebody and this rage will destroy me.

"Walter, you cannot do something rash. This entire year we have worked to free ourselves from our actions in Denver. Do not think that just because you are right, and you are right, that your actions will not have very bad repercussions, my friend."

"I know, Henry but I don't know if I care anymore."

"You do and you know you do."

"I don't know if that's true. I don't feel the same and I know I take risks I shouldn't. I've thought about it. I'm not afraid to die, Henry. Not anymore."

"That does not make you foolish. That makes you wise but you are still a man who has much to lose. You have people worth living for."

"Sometimes I question that."

"You cannot. You are very important to our community, Walt, and to your friends and your family."

I just look at Henry having endured beatings in jail and constant threats from Malachi all because he was helping me.

"Is everything I have gone through in vain? If you do this thing than you will make a mockery out of my sacrifices and I will not stand for that. Not from you."

Henry takes a serious stance and a firm pose as if he is ready to knock me out. His hands are on his hips and his jaw clenches. I suppose this is why his is Standing Bear.

I start to pace is the small cramped office like a caged animal.

"Walter, this may or may not be my place but as your best friend I feel obligated to say this. You cannot bear this burden alone. You must let us help you through this and you must not hide it. Not this time. You lost a wife but Cady lost her mother and I a very dear friend. You have to talk to my God daughter."

My mind races and I realize it never occurred to me to talk to Cady. My natural instinct is to protect her from the truth. To bury the violence surrounding her mom's death. How do I tell her this? How do I tell her that Branch's father was the mastermind to her mom's murder?

I close my eyes and summon the lawman inside of me. He needs to take over because the husband, father, man inside of me is anxiously waiting. I have been waiting for nearly 4 years to excise my exact revenge on these sonofabitches.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

"That was not my question."

"No."

"Stay here."

A few long minutes pass and Henry comes back to his office with a plate filled with chips, a fresh egg salad sandwich and a sliced apple.

"Eat."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep your strength. We have a long battle ahead of us." He plops down an iced bottle of water next to my hand.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I do not think so."

I start to eat the sandwich and it does taste good. I clean my plate.

"Happy?"

"No, but at least you have eaten."

"Listen Henry, you don't have to treat me like I'm some kid."

"I am not but you have to start acting like the man that I know you to be."

His words sting. They hit me between the eyes and I honestly want to punch him square in the jaw.

"Walter, I have always admired you because you make the right decisions even when I no one is looking. That is the man you are. I understand your hatred and it is warranted but you know that this will ruin all of the good in you and the fact that you know makes it worse if you allow it to. You are better than your enemies."

"I failed Martha when she needed me most, Henry. I can't fail her again."

"Do you think that taking Jacob Nighthorse's life or Barlow's life will not be failing her?"

He is right of course. I know he is right but it hurts. It goes to everything I am about as a man.

"I gotta go."

Henry stands up as if he is ready to pummel me so I can't get out of the door. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Henry. I'm going to pay a visit to Lucian. I think he should know about his brother."

He sizes me up, looking into my eyes, and slowly lowers that claw he calls a hand. I nod my head, a silent acknowledgement that he is right, and I make my way toward the door.

"Hey, thanks for lunch," pointing at the empty plate and drained bottle of water.

"Anytime, Walt."

As I head out to Lucian's retirement home, I still fight the urge to meet Nighthorse square in the face. Take out him and Malachi but even if I did, I owe it to Lucian to tell him the truth about his bastard brother. How could I have been so blind as to not see what was going on? I wonder if Lucian knew. No, he didn't know Martha had been killed. He seemed sincere in my office. Lucian and I have been so close and he loved Martha. No, that can't be possible.

A flash flood is on the horizon. The clouds gather as if for a union meeting at the teamsters lodge. Martha loved the random thunderstorms of Wyoming. On days we were home together we would sit facing the windows watching the violent flash of rain wash all the dirt away leaving behind a brilliant blue sky and fresh beginnings.

I make my way to Lucian's assigned room and gently knock. This is a conversation I do not look forward to having.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Me."

"Well open the door I'm not getting up and opening it for ya."

I let myself in and find Lucian in his customary position, in his easy chair, looking out of the window letting the world pass him by. It's almost as if he is in a self-assigned solitary confinement.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you Lucian."

He turns to face me, looking a bit older than usual, but happy to see me just the same. I take my hat off and hold it in my hand already feeling terrible for what I am about to say."

"Spill it, boy."

"There's no easy way to put this. Barlow was behind Martha's murder."

Lucian's face contorted into confusion and empathy all at once.

"What?"

I explain the story with the pieces from Branch filled in.

"Did you kill him?"

I shake my head no.

"Saved him for me?"

I shake my head no, again.

"Barlow was always a worthless son-of-a-bitch but I swear Walt I never thought he was capable of this."

I remain silent.

"Where is my nephew?"

"At the hospital with Barlow"

"Do you think he knew?"

"No, not before he put the pieces together. I don't think he did."

"Jesus H. Christ."

I still stand in silence wondering if I feel worse for myself for worse for Lucian.

"I wish my Daddy were alive. He would put a plug in Barlow. That bastard. Makes me sorry to bear the same name."

"I just thought you should know and hear it from me."

"Well, Walt. I can't fix what he done. As much as I want to kill the shit head he is my brother but I stand by ya. I stand by ya 100 percent."

"I appreciate that Lucian."

He reaches out to shake my hand and I take it. To my surprise, he pulls me in and hugs me. It's a brief hug but a hug just the same. He whispers in my ear, "Don't do anything rash, son."

I look at him, "I won't if you won't."

He nods his head in agreement and I can see his eyes begin to moisten. I put my O'Farrell back on tug and square and head for the door.

"Walt, you let me know what I can do, hear?"

"Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

The radio cracks the silence in the cab of the Bullet as Ruby's voice blares over the speaker, "Walter, you there?"

"Go ahead, Ruby."

"Are you on your way in? Branch just called."

"Yup. What did he say."

"Just said he needed to talk to you."

"ok."

"What is your eta?"

"Less than 15. Don't worry he's not coming by the station."

"ok."

"Ruby, call Cady and ask her if she if free to meet me for lunch."

"Copy."

"Is Vic there?"

"Affirmative. Do you want to speak to her."

"No."

My mind goes back to the road and how I'm going to tell Cady the entire story. I don't know why I asked for Vic and I let the thought pass through like a daydream. My legs methodically carry me up the stairs. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to explain anything to anybody. I just need to sit and wait for my daughter – get myself together and explain this turn of events.

I nod my pleasantries to avoid any speculation or any questioning from either woman. My office door closes behind me, or so I thought, as I turn to hang my hat and coat, Vic stands in the door frame.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothin'"

"Cut the shit. What's wrong?"

I just look at her and choose not to answer as I pat my hair down contemplating throwing her out on her ear. Instead, in her insistent manner she closes the door behind her and sits down in the office chair.

"Vic, nothing's wrong."

It's her turn to be silent. She rubs the finger that used to bear her wedding ring. Her wedding ring. It's off. My mind sobers to the reality of the past 48 hours.

"Everything, ok?"

"Surprisingly, considering."

I look at her because her semi short statement is pleading for me to ask her more. Maybe Henry is right, she is spending too much time with me.

"Sean left last night. It's an amicable split but a split non-the-less."

"Listen, Vic, I'm sorry and for what its worth ..ah..I'm really happy you decided to stay."

"Is that the Sheriff speaking or the man speaking?"

I'm not prepared to answer and just hang my head but if I don't answer her I am setting the stage for the easy chair staring out of the single window as life passes me by.

Vic turns away from me and starts out of the door.

"Both"

She looks over her shoulder and slowly turns full circle.

"Both?"

"Yup"

"So can both of you tell me what is wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"To me, yes. To the rest of the world not so much."

Cady walks in, "Hey, Dad," she is smiling and looks absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Punk." I walk around my desk to meet her.

"Oh, hey Vic. I didn't see you." She looks quizzically, "I'm not interrupting am I?" as her forefinger matches us together.

"Ah no" I smile and give my girl a hug.

"I was delightfully surprised you wanted to have lunch, Dad. I like it. "

"Great, that's great."

"It's nice to see you, Cady. I'm going to excuse myself." Vic smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Ah Cady. " I sit half on the edge of my desk with my legs under me for support facing Cady who is in Vic's customary chair, "We need to talk."

"Ok, is everything ok? It's not about Henry is it?"

"No"

"You're scaring me."

"Ah, I don't mean to. It's about your mom."

Cady's face grows ashen and she folds her hands in her lap on her purse just like her mom used to do.

"What about mom?"

It's full disclosure time. I bear it all; Denver, Miller Beck, Hector, Jacob Nighthorse and finally Branch Connally. All of the dots are connected all the pieces are on the table. When the last bit of words come out I tell Cady that I finally had the courage to move forward and scatter Martha's ashes and we have a place we can go visit her mom together.

We stand in the office alone, my baby girl in my arms, and I listen to her sobs, her pain, and her anger and the flame of revenge is ignited once more. I want to kill both of them. I want them to suffer the anguish and the torment they deserve.

"Cady, I'm so sorry"

"I want you to tell me the truth. You kept your promise to me and that's what matters, Dad. I love you so much. "

"I love you too and I'm sorry about Branch too, punk."

"He didn't know did he?"

"No, and he wants to help bring down Nighthorse. So he says."

"Does Vic know is that what you were talking about when I came in?"

"No."

"Well Dad are you going to tell her. You can't go through this alone."

"I'm not. Henry and Lucian know."

"Ok but they aren't deputies."

I look to the ceiling for reprieve and for answers. Cady takes a firm stance and pauses with her head down.

"The timing of this just is bad and I know it is but honestly I think I am in shock right now but don't exclude Vic or Ferg or Ruby for that matter. You know, you have a lot of people who will fight for you Dad you shouldn't shoulder this alone."

I'm a little angry now, "I keep hearing people tell me that." I put my hand on my hip and I can feel my neck tighten, "but I was Martha's husband, no one else." I stab my finger in my chest as if to prove to myself I am right. "It's my responsibility, no one else's."

Cady looks at me a little taken aback but she forges on, "I know it is but it's ours too. She is my mom."

"I don't see how everyone else fits into it Cady."

"You don't see how many people loved mom and love you. We lost part of our family but they lost a friend. They deserve a chance to grieve and to see real justice, Dad. They do." Cady is in tears and I'm near tears.

"I will handle it, Cady." I can hear the quiver in my voice.

"Dad, you only have on real detective here to help you. You have to tell Vic."

"No, she has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this."

"What?" An honest what as I brush away the full pool of liquid about to drop from my eyes.

"It's obvious to anyone with eyes that she loves you and she is damn good at her job."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ok, were you just not at Henry's where she cleaned your blood and your wound before she cleaned her own bloody nose? A bloody nose, I might add, that you caused? She has to be in love with you to do that not to mention that you two are practically joined at the hip. Henry was right you know, she is even starting to talk like you. It's ridiculous. I think everyone in Durant knows there is something there except you two. The only problem is she is married."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"Sean had me serve her with divorce papers."

"He had you serve them? That's messed up. Just shows that even he sees it."

"There is noting, I repeat nothing, going on with me and Vic."

"Yeah ok, Dad."

"Listen it's real important that you believe me."

"oh no, I do believe you. I believe you haven't done anything," Cady puts the anything in air quotes, " But that doesn't mean there's nothing going on. Seriously, Dad, like you would let Ferg touch you like that. Give me a break. Besides you have to tell her. Isn't she going with you to arrest Nighthorse and Barlow?"

"I'm not going to arrest them."

"What?!"

I'm silent and I turn to look out of the window of my office and deliberately walk slowly to my desk.

"Dad, you can't do something stupid."

"I'm going to do what I should have done long ago. "

"If you do this I will have lost both parents, please don't do this to me." Cady begins to cry again and I rush over to her and take her in my arms, again. "Please, don't do this. Mom wouldn't want this. I don't want this. Please, Dad."

I hold Cady in my arms for a long time. It's been just over a year since I thought she was going to die and how with Henry's help and permission I earned eagle feathers; my way of showing penance and making things right with the world for my actions in Denver and to bring my daughter back to life. What will happen if I kill Nighthorse? What will happen if I kill Barlow? What evil forces will I put into effect that will harm my beautiful daughter?

I know the evil exists. I've seen it up close.

"It's going to be allright, Cady." As I comfort her, I realize that this battle is real but it is spiritual warfare. I gently smile as I acknowledge to myself that I have read the end of the good book. I've already won. They just don't know it.


	5. Chapter 5

I reassure Cady as much as I can, at the moment, that I will not do anything rash although I wonder if the judge would show leniency on me if I went through with it. I know she and Henry are right, in the end, but it does not make me feel like not killing them is the best decision.

"Dad, I don't feel much like eating. I'm sorry. This is just too upsetting."

"I'm sorry, punk."

"No, no it's not your fault. This whole thing is just so much to absorb. Nighthorse, I get you know, but Barlow." Cady's eyebrows almost come together as she tries to wrap her emotions around the reality that Branch's father is the mastermind to kill her mom.

"What a sick and twisted man."

I just nod in agreement. I know she and Branch were dating, seriously for a while, but I don't know how serious the relationship was. For all I know, they were planning on a future together. The depths of her pain cannot be categorically measured.

My hand finds it's way to her shoulder and I rest it there for a moment before my hand follows the length of her arm. The pain my child feels exacerbates the rage inside of me. She has a very forgiving soul as her mother but a long term memory as her father.

"Dad, I'm going to go visit, mom."

"Ok, let me get my hat and coat."

"No, I want to just sit and talk with mom like we used to when you were out working a case. Just us girls. I need my mom right now."

"ok", I pause because I know she isn't excluding me and it reaffirms my decision to finally spread Martha's ashes was the right decision for all of us.

"Thank you, Dad. " She wraps her long arms around me, her voice stifled, "Thank you for letting mom finally rest." She kisses my cheek and it's a little wet from her tears.

"You're welcome, punk."

I kiss her cheek and she smiles at me. I whisper, "I love you, Cady."

"I love you too, Dad."

Cady leaves my door open and as she leaves, I can see her talking to Vic for just a moment as I turn to get my hat and coat. Vic stands in my doorway.

"What's up? Cady said you needed to speak with me. Everything ok?"

"I have to get to the hospital"

Vic spins on her heels to move out of my way and follows behind me, "Fine, I will go with you."

She doesn't leave much room to protest and the truth is while I don't want her to actively get involved I want her with me. I want her by my side. As she piles into the Bullet without any graceful effort I look over at the short unnatural blonde and I wonder what it is I want from her? There are so many things about her that I admire, she is resourceful, smart, funny, strong, and she is her own woman. Sure, she is rough around the edges but in a sexy vulnerable way. Vic is my soft place to land.

"So, what's going on. Cady seemed pretty upset when she left."

"Barlow was behind Martha's murder."

"What the fuck!"

"He tried to kill Branch but Branch got off the first shot and wounded the bastard. They are at the hospital now. Barlow should be out of surgery and that's where I'm headed."

"Is Branch ok?"

"Well, no. I mean he's not shot but no he's not ok."

"ok"

We drive for a couple of minutes and she spares me from the barrage of questions percolating in her head.

"Walt, what is your plan?"

I remain silent as I look over at her for a moment to let her know I'm not ignoring her but I just choose not to answer the question. Vic turns and looks out of her passenger window than back at my profile as I drive.

"Listen, I don't know for sure what you got cookin' in that brain of yours but conspiracy to commit murder across state lines is a capital offense. We are talking Federal death sentence. Let's call the Feds and toss them this bone, Walt. Let's put this to rest and give your wife some peace."

I find my hand coming up to my jaw and scratching my whiskers as I think. I peer out of the cracked windshield and notice small specks of white paint left on the dashboard.

"I know I would want to kill every last one of these motherfuckers"

I look over at her and think how is it possible that she is in my thoughts, as if, she has permanent residency there.

"It's a thought"

We pass another mile down the road in silence.

"Yeah, except by killing them, you are letting them off the hook. You will be the one left alive, the one left to suffer, not them. They will be out of their misery. Why in the world would you want to do them a favor? Fuck 'em. Let them rot their asses in prison. You know get shipped to Arifuckinzona where it's a 110 damn degrees at midnight and no air conditioning. Fuck them, Walt. Let's get the Feds to take the case and kiss their asses good-bye."

"That doesn't make me the man I think I should be." My filter is temporarily suspended, as usual, when I am with Vic.

"Being a man is always knowing the right thing to do and doing it, Walt. That's the man you are so I don't see the problem here."

I don't have a response for Vic and I retreat into the inner recesses of my mind.

Very matter-of-factly Vic blurts out, "Besides, I'm not going to put a file in a baked cake and try to spring your skinny ass from prison. I'm just letting you know that shit up front."

We make the rest of the drive to Durant Memorial in silence but as I look over to my deputy I can't help but think what a delightful and unexpected surprise Vic Moretti is to me. I'm glad she is on my side.


	6. Chapter 6

I ease the Bullet into the emergency room parking space, "Reserved for Absaroka County Sheriff's Department," and slide the gear into park. Vic stretches out her hand and covers mine resting on the gear shift. I look over with intent but Vic doesn't let my hand go.

"Walt." She looks at me with equal intent and speaks slowly, "Let's just sit her for a sec."

I move my hand to no avail.

"Let's ….just sit ….here for…..a second." She doesn't move her eyes or her hand. "I know you are upset. I can only imagine what you feel, Walt, but I can't let you do something you will regret. I care too much about you."

I can feel the rage pouring out of my body. Vic doesn't belong here with me. Not now. Not with this.

"I want you to go."

"Walt?"

I feel my face shift, "Vic, I want you to go …ah…." I see my hand searching for words my brain cannot find, "I don't know what I am supposed to say to you because I am …ah…twisted inside. I can't have you here…um..because…." My faces contorts and my forehead scrunches down, "I'm confused about a lot of stuff right now."

"What, Walt…I…"

I cut her off.

"Vic" my eyebrows raise, my arm stretched out on the steering wheel, my lips part in a constricted serious smile, "Leave." I can see the hurt on her face as she holds her head down and shoves both her hands into her jacket pockets. The composure she holds is so Vic.

"Ok Walt." Vic grabs the door handle and is just about out of the door when I lean over and grab her elbow stopping her.

"Hey, I'm not dismissing you, ok. I…ah…well…there's so much I think I need to say but I'm …this…isn't..the…" At this moment, I am praying my eyes are the absolute window to my soul.

"It's ok. Really." Vic eases out of my grasp and walks over to my side. "I'll drive the Bullet back and ask Ferg to come pick you up."

How do I tell her that I need time? My feet hit the pavement and I step aside as Vic steps into the Bullet. My hand goes up to take her arm and she pulls it way.

"You don't need to help me, Walt."

"I was just…"

"Just what? Just trying to figure if I'm your deputy or someone you want to fuck? Since when do you help me into the car, sped to a crime scene like you did on the bridge because you thought I might get hurt, or have Ferg do the job you would have me do because you are worried about me? Since when did I shift from being your deputy to some chick that needed protection? In case you haven't noticed my name plate says Moretti not Ambrose. Fuck you, Walt."

"Vic, that's not…"

"What the fuck is it then?" Her eyes are lit with fire burning through me.

I stand there, silent, I can feel my jaws clench as the hands on my hips becoming determined not to move.

The silence speaks for me, "Just what I thought."

Vic drops it in reverse and she's gone. I watch as she makes her way out of the parking lot and down the road leading back toward the station. I stand in the parking lot, hang my head down, and begin to walk toward the emergency entrance. I pushed Lizzie away in this same hospital and it was the right thing to do. I didn't have room for her in my heart because what little room was there is occupied by Vic. I need and want to stay loyal to Vic and Martha it is a strange dichotomy but neither woman should see what I am about to do.

The automatic sliding doors open and as I enter I know I have made my decision. There's no turning back.


	7. Chapter 7

The sliding doors close behind me and I stop on the black strip of carpet designed to trap the snow, mud and dredge from the Wyoming weather. I'm solid. I head toward the nurses station and check for Barlow's room number which she promptly tells me is 324. Three-two-four, I repeat silently and turn the corner headed to my destiny, ready to end everything. I stand outside of the door, my fingers run over the numbers 3-2-4, I pause considering what is on the other side and I push the door open.

The unexpected set of three eyes staring back at me stops me in my tracks. Branch, Lucian and Henry stand at the foot of Barlow's bed in a semi-circle. Henry is the first to speak, "Walt."

A little stunned at his presence, "What are you two doing here?"

"I called the red puissant to pick me up and bring me over here." Lucian scowled.

Branch leaned against the foot of his father's bed. "Hey Walt." His eyes were red and swollen. His appearance disheveled and grief stricken. Lucian walks over to me and faces me, splitting my body in half, "I know what your thinkin', man but he's my brother and he's not worth it. Don't go ruinin' the rest of your life over scum like him. Never liked him, Walt, but he's blood."

I stare down at Lucian and rub my chin. My hand grips the top of my Colt just a little firmer. I nod down at Lucian acknowledging his words in silence.

"I want a few minutes alone here with Barlow." All three men stare at me and I stare back without flinching or moving my stance. I am deadly serious. Branch walks by me with his head hung low. Lucian and Henry follow behind, and Henry pauses, with his hand on my shoulder. He continues out of the door and it's just me and Barlow, alone.

The tubes flow out of his mouth and arms as the electronic devices buzz and hiss measuring every nuance of his life. To my disappointment, Barlow is unconscious, but I expected it. I consider ripping the tubes out of his throat and denying him the air to breathe but I grip the side of the bed and in a voice just above a steely whisper, "Barlow, I'm gonna believe you can hear me so I'm telling you what is going to happen. When you get out of this bed, and you will, I'm going to kill you. I am going to take back the life you stole from me. You never stood a chance with Martha because all the zeros in your bank account couldn't add up to the man she needed or wanted. The next time you see Jacob Nighthorse will be in hell."

Feeling the knot in my stomach grow and expand I turned from Barlow's bed and found my eyes looking at Henry.

"Are you standing guard or just standing."

"Both"

I nodded my head, my lips pursing at his acknowledgment.

"I have been on your 6 since we were eight years old, Walter, nothing has changed."

"I know"

"Besides, you have a very angry deputy who also has your best interests at heart and she telephoned me threatening bodily harm if I do not protect you by, I quote, any and all means necessary."

My bottom lip crushes upward and the sides of my lips fall down.

"You are a man of honor and you cannot deny your true character. The hatred you have cannot triumph over your spirit, Walter. You think you have a choice but you do not."

"Hmmmph, I just told someone else those same words not long ago."

"My point is proven."

Henry opens the door almost as if he is afraid the reprieve is very temporary. Branch and Lucian are holding up the wall in silence. Ferg is on the other side of the hall as white as a ghost.

"Walt, do you want me to go to the station and make a statement?"

"No, Branch. Ferg will take your statement."

Ferg steps forward a little nervous but with his head held high. "I got it, Walt." He looks over at Branch and nods, "Branch."

The two walk over to the break room and Ferg breaks out his notepad bound in leather and begins to scribe Branch's tale of Barlow's confession.

I turn my attention back to Henry, "Can you give me a ride to the station?"

"Lucian?"

"I'm gonna stay here a bit you two go off and play Cowboys and Indians."

The Cheyenne Nation and I turn our attention toward the exit as the automatic doors slide open. My stomach is still in knots partly because of Barlow but mainly because of the very pissed off deputy waiting for me at the station.


	8. Chapter 8

I lean back and close my tired eyes. Henry's old beater bounces and moans on the open road. For the first time in a very long time, I pause. I think of the events over the past year and how good it feels to have my best friend by my side as we head down the highway. It reminds me of our high school days. Thirty years ago we would be on our way to pick up a couple of girls for a movie but today, no today, I have credibly threatened a man's life, stopped from killing him, and I have finally been able to say good-bye to my wife.

My hat slides down to cover my face, my arms cross my chest, and I kick my legs out as far as they will go in the old truck. Whatever brief reprieve I can get I will need before I face Vic. How did we cross this invisible line with each other and when it happened I'm not exactly sure. She really has my number because I don't know when she changed from being my deputy to being someone else but she has and I need to deal with it. Vic won't let me off the hook anymore that she made clear.

Henry grinds down the gears and the truck comes to a rolling stop. My eyes open and I am in front of my station.

"Thanks, Henry."

"You are welcome, Walt. You need back-up in there?"

I faintly smile at his sarcasm, "Maybe, but I think I got it." I wave to my friend as he waves back and tapers off down Main Street.

I hit the door and make my way up the long set of stairs, my heart beats like a teenage boy caught with a love note, and dread begins to creep upon my conscious. What the hell is going on with me? Ruby meets me at the top of the stairs and offers her arms, I hug the gentle soul, and she pats my back wiping away tears from her eyes. "Walter, are you ok?"

I nod in the affirmative and make my way to my office passing Vic's occupied desk. She doesn't look up at me and she is sincerely infuriated. I stop at her desk, "Made it back in one piece without killing anybody this time."

She looks up at me out of the corner of her eye, her jaws are clenched but she doesn't say a word. It's like looking at a mirror sometimes. I step closer, my thigh brushing against her desk, "Hey, I'm here. I'm ok. Thanks for everything you did back there."

Vic ponders my countenance for a moment before speaking in a measured tone, "I meant every word I said to you. Every. Word."

My hands fall off my hips and I turn toward my office. Making my way inside, Vic is behind me before I can take my coat and hat off and hang them up.

"Do you want to have this conversation now or later because we are going to have it."

Well, since I don't have a choice I may as well have it now. I am emotionally depleted and I would rather just have the hits keep rolling than have her anger permeate the office and our relationship, whatever our relationship is, shit I don't know.

"Sure, Vic. You want to sit down or just stand there and seethe?"

My sardonic tone pisses her off even more.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I manage the most honest question I have as I fold my legs under my chair scuffing my ropers yet again.

"Where do I begin?"

"At the beginning."

"Are you being funny or being an asshole."

"Neither"

"Walt, you know what, I don't want to talk about it because I realize I was wrong. Wrong about you. " Vic walks out of the office and slips behind her desk without another word transpiring between us and it stays that way for the next few hours.

Finally, I realize that I need a ride home. Ferg has the Bullet at the hospital.

"Vic, um sorry to bother you, but could you give me a ride home?"

Without a word she gets up, grabs her keys, "Ruby, I'm giving the boss a ride. If I'm not back by quittin' time I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night you two."

"Good night, Ruby", I say over my shoulder.

Vic hits the bottom of the stairs in about a second flat, "Come on we're burnin' daylight. I don't have all day to chauffer you around."

This is going to be a long ride home.


	9. Chapter 9

I decide to do what I do best, keep my mouth shut, as I think of what to say or what to do to help remedy this albatross between us. Vic is channeling me, as her lips are tight, as we head toward my cabin. Shockingly, she remains silent. I know this is very serious because she doesn't turn on the radio, either. The only sound is the sound of the rubber meeting the road.

Vic slows and makes the slight left turn into the dirt area where I normally park the Bullet.

I turn to look at Vic taking in her profile, "I guess we are going to just sit here."

"Vic, are you that mad at me you can't even speak to me?"

She looks out of her window toward my cabin; pulls off her sunglasses, looks back toward me, her eyes are tight with fury. Vic shoves her door open and catches it with her boot before it swings back into her. She steps out, makes her way around the truck, and yanks my door open as I unfold out of the truck.

Vic shoves me. She shoves me hard with her open palms in my chest but she doesn't let go and she falls into me as I land against truck seat. I wrap my arms around her and refuse to let her go holding her tighter as she tries to pummel my chest and shoulders.

"Why are you so upset, Vic?" I whisper in her ear.

"I can't lose you. I can't. I can't." I can tell she is crying but it's not tears of sadness it's tears of anger, pain, and passion.

I just hold her in my arms.

"Let go of me. I'm fucking mad at you. I don't want you to hold me."

I won't let go and we stay like this for a few minutes until I know she has calmed enough to stop crying. I hold her out with my hands engulfing her arms.

"Can you tell me what is going on?"

"That's the question of the hour, isn't it, Walt?"

"Suppose so."

"Fuck it. Here's the deal. I understand, hell I even respect you, for avenging Martha's murder. It's what I expect you to do but what I don't expect is for you to forget about the rest of us. The rest of us that are alive and that love you,Walt. It's as selfish as that and as honest as it gets. I don't want to fuckin' lose you to a stupid fucking decision that you can never take back."

I stand there assessing the little Tasmanian devil in front of me afraid she is ready to pounce on me again.

"Just for the record, I want an answer to my question."

"I don't know."

"What"

"I don't know when I stopped thinking about you as my deputy."

"Or somebody you want to fuck"

"I wouldn't say that Vic. It's more like somebody I would like to love."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually."

"When"

"When I'm ready…and…um…when you're ready."

"Was I supposed to figure that out or was I supposed to just perpetually wait for you?"

"Well, Vic you are right about that. I'm not too good at expressing my feelings." My hand goes searching for words again. I chuckle, "but I'm sure you noticed that." I smile. "I ah know there's something here and it's something special but I also know that I wasn't ready for anyone until I resolved Martha's murder so I could say good-bye to her."

Vic's eyes move down to her boots, her arms folded and her lips twisted as if she is refraining from speaking to me.

"Not to mention, the ink on your divorce papers isn't even dry. So, why would I think you would be ready?"

"I'm sorry I pushed you. I shouldn't have done that but I was really scared today."

"I figured. After all you called Henry but we all do things we shouldn't because well we have too."

Vic stares at me with her head cocked to the side. I can see her brain twisting around trying to understand what is happening between us. It's a riddle I don't have the answer too, either.

I step closer and wait to see if she retreats, when she doesn't, I eliminate the space between us. A few months ago this would have been an uncomfortable stare down but standing here in front of my unfinished cabin it is the most natural thing in the world. I take my hat off and hit it on my right thigh while smoothing down my unruly locks with my left.

"I am very sorry for Martha, Walt. I am so very sorry for your pain."

"I know Vic, and I promise you I won't do anything that will take me away from you if you can promise me you can be patient with this old man and let this unfold at it's own pace no matter how slow. "

"I will think about it."

"ok"

"I'm fucking with you."

Vic moves closer, our bodies touching, "I can wait but only because you are worth it." She pauses, "at least I think so for now."

I lean down and our lips almost touch but I don't kiss her instead I pause. I slowly stroke the back of my hand up the side of her cheek and keep the small space between us, "May I kiss you good-night because I never want to kiss you good-bye."

"Yes"

My lips deliberately but gently guide hers to mine for a short soft kiss. I tenderly release her and whisper, "I want to be worth the wait, Victoria."

She walks back to her truck, starts it up and drives away leaving me standing in a spray of dust. I put my hat back on and head for my cabin. I feel worse now than I have all day, which I didn't think was possible. Good thing I have a stock of Rainer to see me through the night.

Three beers in and my phone rings.

"Hello"

"You're worth the wait".

I smile uncontrollably at her words.

"ok"

"But hey don't wait too long cause you're not getting any younger." The phone disconnects and for the first time in a very long time, the smile stays on my face.


End file.
